Proposals have been made to improve air batteries aimed at easy operation which does not require for a user to directly touch the electrolytic solution and reliable operation even in an emergency (see Patent Literature 1).
The disclosed air battery includes a plurality of unit cells combined together to compose an assembled battery, an electrolytic solution container with electrolytic solution therein, and a battery container configured to hold the electrolytic solution so that the assembled battery is immersed therein to generate electric power.